La boite de Pandore !
by Tik4Tak
Summary: Elle l'aime et ne cesse de lui dire. IL l'aime mais ne sait pas lui dire. La guerre est aux porte de Poudlard. Comment deux anges vouées aux enfers vont t-ils s'en sortir dans un monde où leur amour est interdit.
1. Le Diable

Me revoilà, avec une fiction de 3 chapitres. Je penses pouvoir poster un autre chapitre dans la semaine, mais ce n'est pas encore sur. En tout cas j'esper qu'elle vous plaira, donnez moi vos avis. Tak n'as pas participée à l'écriture de cette fiction, elle n'as pas le temps. C'est donc pour cette raison que ''j'aime te détester mais je déteste t'aimer'' est en pose, et aussi parce que son ordi à quelque problème donc ce n'est pas facile d'écrire sachant qu'elle est en internat toute a semaine. Donc voila, désolé pour le manque de publication. Mias ne vous inquitez pas ça va venir. sur ceux, bisous et à toute à l'heure en bas de la page.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

1. Le Diable

Diable, Satan, Belzébuth, Bélial, Méphisto ou encore Lucifer, tous ces noms te définissent tellement bien, toi le monstre qui a emprisonné mon cœur dans une prison de glace. Dis moi, Drago, es ce que tu m'entends ? Es ce que tu m'écoutes seulement ?

Non, bien sur. Jamais. Mon dieu pour quoi faire, me diras-tu.

Tu ne te soucies que de ta personne, de tes désires, de tes envies. Et moi, comme une idiote, je te laisse me faire passer au second plan. Je ne suis pour toi qu'une petite fille insignifiante juste bonne à combler ton manque d'affection. Tu sais, j'aurais compris si ce masque hautain et froid dont tu as hérité de ton mangemort de père, n'était là que pour te protéger du monde extérieur. S'il n'était là que pour les autres et s'effaçait quand tes yeux croisaient les miens. Si tes insultes lancées à la va-vite, dans les recoins sombres des couloirs, n'étaient là que pour protéger ta si précieuse réputation de sang- pur. Mais, non. Tu es comme ça, c'est encré au plus profond de toi, tu aimes faire mal. Tu aimes me faire mal, moi la sang de bourbe tombée dans les abîmes de l'enfer.

L'histoire dit que le diable voulait à tout prix détruire les hommes et les enfermer dans leur malheur. Tout comme toi. Qu'il était un ange puissant mais qu'il devint orgueilleux et pêcha. Tout comme toi. Au fond, tu n'es rien d'autre que le Diable en personne, mais je me dis que c'est parce que tu souffres donc tu ne supporte pas de voir le bonheur des autres. Tentative insipide pour me voiler la face.

Mais pourquoi le mien, Drago ? Pourquoi mon bonheur ?

Dis-moi ! Pourquoi m'ignorer alors que je ne veux que ton bien ? Pourquoi me briser ? Bouts par bouts, sentiments par sentiments, en me faisant mille et une promesses que tu ne tiendras jamais. En me faisant croire au soleil, alors que tu ne détiens que l'ombre dans le creux de tes mains. Tu crois que je ne suis pas au courent de toutes tes aventures d'un soir. Que je ne sais pas que tu fais exprès d'éparpiller leur sous-vêtements un peut partout, rien que pour me faire du mal. Ne sois pas dupe, mon amour, je suis au courant de tout, et je continue à m'accrocher comme on s'accroche à une bouée pour ne pas couler, en espérant qu'un jour il n'y aura plus que moi. En espérant qu'un jour tu m'aimeras.

Te rend tu au moins compte que tu m'as enfermé dans ton enfer personnel sans aucun espoir de retour et que tu ne daigne même pas m'y rejoindre, monstrueux comme tu es. Et toutes ces barrières qu'il y a entre nous, que tu as forgés par la seule force de ton regard, si méprisant et imbu de lui-même, elles ne sont là que parce que tu le désires, parce que tu ne veux pas les faire tomber. Et pourtant je m'accroche encore et toujours, comme un homme sur le point de mourir s'accrocherait aux dernier fils qui le relie à la vie, malgré le fait que tu m'ignores quand tes serpentards d'amis sont là, malgré le fait que tu me laisse à chaque fois, seule devant ma porte tellement triste et blessée, le cœur criblé d'insultes aussi efficaces que des balles en argents m'ôteraient la vie. Je reste là, blottie dans tes bras, blottie dans tes ailes d'ange déchu, dans tes ailes noires.

Oh oui ! Tu étais mauvais Drago Malefoy. Tu es prétentieux, fière, arrogant, orgueilleux abominable, démoniaque, diabolique et j'en passe. Si je pouvais … si je pouvais je te tuerais. Je te hais tellement. Mais je t'aime à en mourir. Tu m'as bousillé, détruite de l'intérieur. Je t'appartiens toute entière. Mon corps et mon âme te sont à jamais dévoués. Pour mon plus grand malheur et ta plus grande joie.

Le jour de ton ascension auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres est arrivé trop vite à mon gout, ainsi que cette marque sur ton bras, incrustée dans ta chaire, à jamais indélébile, aussi noir que ton cœur, contrastant avec ta peau diaphane. Nous ne sommes pas du même côté. Tu vis en enfer et moi je devrais me trouver au Paradis, mais sans toi le Paradis à des allures de Purgatoire. Je sais que nous devrons nous combattre. Toi ou Moi, la seule issu possible étant la mort. Et je sais aussi que je ne pourrais me résoudre à te tuer. Je ne pourrais pas t'enlever la vie, sachant que la mienne y est liée. Je n'ai pas d'autre choix. J'attendrais donc que tu faces le premier pas, et que mes yeux se fermes sur ton doux visage.

Je voudrai tellement que tu fasses tomber ton armure, que tu combles les distances qui t'éloignent de moi. Je voudrai partager tes blessures, comprendre mes erreurs. Dis-moi les mots que tu penses tout bas. Je t'en supplie ne me tourne pas le dos. Mais tu ne sais faire que ça, tu es lâche et sans aucune pitié. En tout cas c'est ce que tu laisses transparaitre. Le mal est s'est installé en toi, il a creusé son nid bien au chaud dans ton cœur de glace. Le mal est ton seul bonheur.

Et malgré ça, malgré là certitude que tu me tueras quand tu en auras l'occasion, je vais rester près de toi, parce que je mourais si je m'éloignais et tu le sais bien. Je vais rester dans le silence. A n'importe quelles heures du jour et de la nuit je serai là. J'attendrai que tu faces le premier pas, j'attendrai que tu t'avance vers moi. Que tu me dises que tu as mal et que tu n'attends qu'une chose, que je soigne tes blessures.

Et comme toujours, je serais là. Viens !

Accroche-toi à moi comme je m'accroche à toi.

Accroche-toi à moi comme je m'accroche au Diable.

Et si tu vas en enfer, n'oublie pas, garde moi une place…

* * *

Voilà, donnez moi vos impréssions, please. Le prochain chapitre sera du point de vue de Drago, et le troisième d'un point de vue extèrieur, normalement. Je vous fait des gros bisous et vous dis à bientôt, pour la suite.

PS: Désolée pour les fautes.

Tak (toute seule) pour vous servir !!


	2. Pandore

Me revoilà, ça a été plus rapide queprévu. Donc voilà le deuxième chapitre, du point de vue de Drago, biensure. J'éspere que cela vous plaira. Bisous et rendez-vous en bas de la page!!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

2. Pandore

Je suis l'incarnation d'une blessure, le souffle d'un trop long combat entre mon père et ma mère. Combat qui ne trouvera de fin qu'à leur mort, parce qu'ils ne savent pas s'aimer. Ils ne savent que se détruire mutuellement, et moi avec. Certaine personnes me voient comme le Diable, une personne vil et cruel, toi aussi, je le sais bien. Tu sais, j'ai grandi dans des draps de soie, je suis née sans éclaboussure. Si tu me regarde bien, tu ne verras aucunes émotions sur mon visage. Je suis de glace, aussi froid que le gris de mes yeux

Quand je n'étais alors qu'un enfant, on ne m'a pas inculqué les base de la vie, on m'a dit de mépriser les gens parce qu'ils n'étaient pas digne des Malefoy, pas digne de moi. On ne m'a pas apprit à aimer, on ne m'a même pas permit de pleurer, ces deux choses je ne sais pas les faires. Voilà une faille dans ma si prestigieuse éducation de sang pur. Tout ce que je suis mon père l'a inventé. Il m'a enrôlé dans sa folie destructrice. Et moi, pour lui faire plaisir, pour qu'il m'aime un temps soit peut je l'ai suivie sans poser de question, j'ai même été jusqu'à le laisser apposer la marque des ténèbres sur mon bras, jusqu'alors innocent. Après ça, je me suis perdu dans un monde noir et cruel, sans pouvoir retrouver mon chemin.

Tu vas me dire que je n'ai pas connus le plus dur, que je n'ai pas vraiment de blessures, que tu ne comprends pas pourquoi je te fais temps de mal. Mais c'est parce que je te hais, toi la sang de bourbe, miss-je-sais-tout, si insupportable et tellement belle. Ma tête me dit de t'ignorer, mais mon cœur lui t'aime comme un fou et je ne peux pas le contrôler. Tu m'as rendu dépendant de toi et de ton corps. Tu es comme l'ambroisie pour les Dieux, si tentante et cruel parce qu'on en devient dépendant. Dans la mythologie, priver un dieu d'ambroisie est l'un des pires châtiments qui puisse lui être infligé, il ne mourra pas mais subira un sort bien pire que la mort. C'est se que tu m'as fait. Je ne peux plus me passer de toi, de ton parfum, de ta peau, je suis accro, j'ai besoin de ma dose touts les jours pour continuer à respirer, tu es le plus monstrueux des anges. Je pourrais te tuer de mes propres mains, quitte à finir en enfers.

Pourquoi je t'en veux ?

Mais parce qu'on m'a laissé le cœur mort, et que ta seul présence le réanime, et ça fait mal. Aussi mal qu'une blessure faite au fer rouge s'incrusterait dans ma peau, pour y demeurer toute l'éternité. Mais je m'en sors sans bleu au corps, juste des bleus à l'âme, invisible à l'œil nu. Cette âme si cruel, me ronge de l'intérieur, elle - si longtemps inconnu de tous mais qui commence à refaire surface - me supplie, quand mes yeux croisent les tiens si blessés par mes insultes, de te prendre dans mes bras et de m'excuser de toutes les façons possible. Mais je ne sais pas faire ça. Alors je continus à te ridiculiser, et quelque par ça me fait du bien. Parce que dans ces moments là tu as mal autant que moi, je le vois dans ton doux regard brillant de larmes, ces lames que tu ne verses que pour moi.

Finalement, tu es comme Pandore, qui par curiosité a ouvert la boite de tous les maux. Seulement toi, tu as ouvert mon cœur et as laissé s'échapper tous les sentiments que j'avais si longtemps conservés et cachés à la vue de tous. Et maintenant, dans mon cœur vide de toute douleur, il y a de la place pour toi. Mais je ne veux pas, je n'ai pas le droit, je ne peux pas aimer une fille comme toi.

Trop tard !!

Oui, il est bien trop tard, pour penser se genres de chose. Tu as volé mon cœur et ne veux pas me le rendre. Je te hais !! Maintenant, débrouilles toi avec ces sentiments que tu as si gentiment laissé s'enfuir.

Aller, regarde-moi !! Lis dans mes pensées, viens me chercher et laisse moi m'accrocher à toi !! Je te préviens, n'attends pas un signe, je ne saurais pas faire le premier pas. On m'a trop abîmé, on m'a mis en pièce. On m'a privée d'oxygène pendant si longtemps que tu devras m'apprendre à respirer par moi-même.

Je te hais tellement !!

Vas-y !! Lis dans mon passé et viens me sauver. Je te laisserais faire, douce créature, ange démoniaque, mon ambroisie. Parce qu'au fonde de moi, je sais, je sens, que j'ai de la place pour toi.

Et si tu vas au Paradis, laisse-moi t-y rejoindre…

* * *

Et voilà, donnez moi vos avis. Mieux ou moins bien que le premier, ou peut être aussi bien.

Le prochain prendra plus de temps à être posté, je doit travailler à l'école tout de même.

Sur ce bisous et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre.

Tak ( toute seule) pour vous servir!!


	3. Tous les maux !

Me revoilà donc, avec le dernier chapitre de cette fiction. J'espère qu'il serat à la hauteur de vos éspèrences.

Je voudrais encore remecier : Mina 008, littlebeattle, TitePlume, fantasia-49, Caella, fiind-l0ve, pour tout leur messages encourangent. Donc merci.

Bref, vous tient aussi à m'exuser pour les fautes d'orthographes, mais Tik n'estpas là alors, commeje ne voulaispas vous faire attendre (encore plus ) et bien voilà, il doit y avoir quelques fautes.

BOn je vous fait des bisous et rendez - vous en bas de la page!!!

* * *

3. Tous les maux.

Tout se déchainera lentement, s'insinuant dans les cœurs comme du poison dans les veines. Perfide tel la vipère se cachant dans les brindilles pour attaquer sa proie. Cruel comme la mort venant frapper à la porte sans criée garde. La guerre va commencer …

Et la haine déploiera ses ailes brûlantes, rougeoyantes comme le feu, brûlant tout sur son passage, brûlant leurs âmes et leurs espoirs.

Sur le champ de bataille se trouvera deux âmes à jamais lié et pourtant séparées. Leur cœurs s'appartiendrons, ne feront qu'un, battront au même rythme, chaque pulsations sera identiques. Mais pour l'instant ils ne savent pas écouter.

Ils se retrouveront, l'un en face de l'autre, seul leur camp les opposant. Leur baguettes se baiseront peut à peut, leur regard se croiseront. Ils n'échangeront pas un mot. Et le monde autour d'eux cessera d'exister, seul les battements de leur cœurs retentirons.

Elle attendra qu'il fasse le premier pas, qu'il lève sa baguette, qu'il prononce la formule et que tout finisse.

Il attendra qu'elle rouvre les yeux, qu'elle le regarde et qu'elle comprenne que malgré la haine, malgré son camp, il l'aime à en mourir.

Elle lèvera les yeux vers lui et en un regard elle ouvrira la boite de pandore, délira tout ses sentiments. Tout cet amour enfermé dans l'étau de son cœur à jamais libéré pour elle.

C'est alors qu'elle comprendra, elle lira dans ses prunelles flamboyant comme les flammes de l'enfer, tous ces mots qu'il n'a jamais su lui dire, tous ce qu'il a tellement pensés sans jamais pouvoir lui avouer. Elle verrat ses yeux lui dirent- parce que lui en est incapable - : ''je t'aime. Je t'aime encore si fort.''

Et il l'a laissera faire. Il ne se cachera plus, l'a laissera plonger dans son âme torturée, lire dans ses pensées, lire dans son passé pour qu'elle vienne soigner ses blessures, réparer son âme et sauver son cœur.

Bien sur, il pourrait lui citer des phrases magnifique tirées de Shakespeare ou même une réplique du livre qu'elle lui a prêté il n'y à pas si longtemps et qu'il lui avait jeté violement au visage en lui disant que les livres moldu n'était bon que pour les elfes de maison et encore, mais qu'en douce avait lu avec avidité sans pourvoir s'arrêter avant la fin, il pourrait lui dire :

''Si ça fait si mal de se séparer, c'est parce que, nos âmes sont liées. Peut-être qu'elles l'ont toujours été et le seront toujours. Peut-être que nous avons vécu mille vies avant celle-ci et que dans chacune d'elles nous nous sommes trouvés. Et peut-être que chaque fois nous avons été séparés pour les même raisons. Ça veut dire que cet adieu est à la fois un adieu pour dix mille ans passés et un prélude à ce qui va venir.

Quand je te regarde, je vois ta beauté et ta grâce et je sais qu'elles se sont renforcées à chaque existence que tu as vécue. Et je sais que j'ai passé chacune de mes vies avant celle-ci à te chercher. Non pas quelqu'un comme toi, mais toi, car ton âme et la mienne doivent toujours s'unir. Et puis, pour une raison qu'aucun de nous ne comprend, nous avons toujours été forcés de nous dire adieu.

J'aimerais te dire que tout va s'arranger pour nous, et je te promets de faire tout mon possible pour m'en assurer. Mais si nous ne devons plus jamais nous rencontrer et si c'est vraiment un adieu je sais que nous nous reverrons dans une autre vie. Nous nous retrouverons de nouveau ; peut-être que les étoiles aurons changé et que nous ne nous aimerons pas seulement cette fois-là mais pour toutes les autres fois que nous avons connues auparavant.''

Oui, il pourrait lui dire ça. Il pourrait aussi lui avouer qu'il a mal et qu'il regrette de l'avoir fait souffrir, il pourrait même la supplier à genoux de lui donner un baisé rien qu'une dernière fois avant que la guerre ne s'achève et que l'espoir s'en aille. Parce que tout deux savent bien qu'ils vont perdre, que tout le monde va perdre et qu'ils seront probablement tous tués. Mais toutes ces paroles, tous ces mots n'auront pas d'importances pour elle. Car elle saura, oui, rien quand le regardant dans les yeux, elle saura qu'il la aimé jusqu'à n'en plus respirer et qu'ils seront à jamais lié, dans cette vie ou dans une autre. Et peut importe que la fin de la guerre soit positive ou négative, ils seront réunies même dans la mort.

Alors, ils prendront une décision mortelle. Ils se couperont les ailes, brûlerons leur lumière pour ne rester qu'à deux, mains dans la main, pour oublier que le monde risque d'être détruit par un homme assoiffé de pouvoir.

Enfermé dans leur bulle, ils ne verront pas l'issu du combat.

Ils se rapprocheront, ne pourront détacher leur regards amoureux l'un de l'autre. Se prendrons doucement les mains et échangerons un ultime baisé. Un baisé d'adieu.

Une unique larme coulera…

Leurs mains toujours plus serrées …

Une lumière verte éclairera leur corps enlacés …

Leurs bouches soudées dans un baisé passionné …

Un hourra retentira, le bien gagnera…

Et leurs yeux se fermeront comme la boite de Pandore fut fermée …

Trop tard.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOO

Alors qu'en avez vous penser ?

Désoler pour ceux qui ne voulais pas qu'ils meurent, mais pour moi ça devais se finir comme ça. Et le bien devai gagner, alors que eux devait mourir, pour que ça soit plus tragique.

Et puis, même si j'aimerai de tout mon coeur que Hermione et Drago finissent ensemble, pour moi c'est un couple modit. C'est peut être pour ça que toute mais fic sont triste. Qui sait ?

Alors laissez moi une petite review pour m'informer de votre sentiments en lisant ma fic, s'il vous plais

Bisous et à bientôt!!!

Tak (toute seule) pour vous servir!!


End file.
